Tia Harribel/Original Timeline
History Vasto Lorde Meeting Ben At some point in time, Harribel rescued Adjuchas Apacci Emilou and (unknowingly) Ben Tennyson--whose Ultimatrix was not working at the moment--from being eaten by a snake-like Adjuchas. Ben, having befriended Harribel (even gained her love) in the future, called her by name, prompting Harribel to threaten him, though he quickly convinced her to spare his life and allowed him to accompany her back to her hideout. Like her future Fraccione, Harribel was not sure what to think of Ben initially, though she was quite surprised when he managed to get the Ultimatrix to function again, transforming into Humungousaur by mistake. Later, Harribel and the others (with Ben using Ghostfreak and being invisible at the moment) encountered Baraggan and his army, with the "God-King" of Hueco Mundo demanding that she serve him or "go to a place he cannot see". One of Baraggan's servants, a Hammerhead Hollow, laughingly stated that Harribel had no choice but to serve Baraggan and touched her shoulder, prompting Harribel to slash him across the face and leave with her group in tow. Bonding with Ben As time went on, Harribel became more and more surprised by Ben's concern for her and her subordinates, and began to trust him. This trust greatly increased after Ben used Clockwork to humiliate Baraggan in battle and ordered the Vasto Lorde to leave Harribel and her group alone. Harribel, having observed the battle from the sidelines, confronted Ben and asked if he had any forms that would allow him to conquer Hueco Mundo, and if he would try in the event that he did possess such forms. Ben stated that he did not care for conquest--only in helping others. Ben's compassionate nature finally broke through Harribel's serious demeanor when the former, using various forms and resources, built a beautiful underground Oasis filled with reiatsu-packed fruits and vegetables that would allow Harribel and her subordinates to sate their hunger without eating other Hollows. Tears flowing down her face, Harribel embraced Ben and thanked him for all he had done for her. She and the others then genuflected before Ben, declaring that they would stand by his side. Suddenly, Ben began to fade, due to having been transported to Hueco Mundo by Clockwork. As the group panicked, the Hammerhead, having been transformed into an Arrancar by Sosuke Aizen, attacked them. Despite putting up a valient effort, Harribel and her subordinates were overpowered. Ben, having managed to suppress the fading, confronted the Arrancar, and Harribel told him to escape. Ben refused and transformed into Ultimate Echo Echo, and proceeded to easily defeat the Arrancar, much to Harribel's amazement. Bringing their injured comrades back to the Oasis, the group began to celebrate. However, their happiness was cut short when Ben began to fade once again, this time being unable to stop it. Before disappearing, Ben asked the group to seal up the Oasis, and promised that he would return. He then disappeared as Harribel and the others looked on. Brainwashed by Aizen Following Ben's departure, Harribel and her subordinates sealed up the entrance to the Oasis, as per his request, when they were suddenly confronted by Sosuke Aizen and his two minions, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen. Aizen introduced himself, revealing that he had killed the Hammerhead Arrancar. Incorrectly believing that Harribel had defeated the Arrancar, Aizen asked the group to become his servants, but they refused, with Harribel declaring that her allegiance was to another. Aizen, however, was unconcerned, and calmly released his Shikai, Kyoka Suigetsu, and proceeded to hypnotize the group into thinking that Aizen had saved them from the Hammerhead Arrancar instead of Ben, though to his surprise they managed to resist the hypnosis at first. He then turned them into Arrancar and made them his minions, naming Harribel as his Tercera Espada and making her three subordinates her Fraccione. Espada "Reunion" with Ben As Harribel and her Fraccion were still under the effects of Aizen's Zanpakuto, they did not remember Ben at first upon meeting him again, though he did not remember her either. Like her fellow Espada, she was surprised by Ben's shape-shifting powers. After Aizen convinced Ben to join him, Harribel introduced herself to Ben, who felt embarrassed by her rather revealing clothing and her beauty, though he managed to avoid staring at her. She complimented him on this, saying that he had good manners. After Ben defeated the Privaron ''Espada, Harribel critiqued Ben's performance by saying that he demonstrated sound tactics and strategies through his various uses of his other forms. Later, she explained the situation to her Fraccion, who were initially unimpressed, but surprised them when she said that Ben was far from helpless. Later, Harribel was present when Ben defeated Charlotte Cuuhlhourne and [Redder, and was slightly surprised when he stood up for the pair when Baraggan started to berate them for their defeat. Following this, upon Aizen's inquiry, Ben requested to be one of Harribel's Fraccion, much to her surprise. When she asked why after the meeting, Ben explained that she had the least off-putting aura and that she seemed easy to be around, to which she notes that Ben chose her as a person and not because of her rank, which further surprised her. Ben also said that he could learn a few things from serving her, saying that, while he would not have minded serving under Coyote Starrk, the latter's laziness made him a less preferable choice, causing Harribel to crack a slight smile. She accepts Ben's explanation and welcomes him into her Fraccion. Observing Ben At Harribel's insistence, Ben trained with her other Fraccion in order to help them adjust to his forms. During one session, Harribel noticed that Szayel Aporro Granz, the ''Octava ''(Eighth) Espada, and Nnoitra Jiruga, the ''Quinto ''(Fifth) Espada, were observing the sparring session as well. When both showed signs of "interest" in Ben, Harribel coldly threatened them. At the time, Harribel still did not know what to make of Ben, but she quickly began to respect him when he stopped Nnoitra from hurting her Fraccion by using NRG. Like them, Harribel was quite surprised to see that NRG's armor was durable enough to be undamaged by Nnoitra's Zanpakuto and that NRG's flame could penetrate Nnoitra's Hierro and injure him. After being informed of the situation, Harribel asked Ben to release Nnoitra and, upon his compliance, slammed the Quinto Espada against a wall and threatened him. She was interrupted by Tosen, who took Nnoitra away for punishment. After sending her Fraccion away to get their injuries treated, Harribel thanked Ben for protecting her Fraccion, to which the hero shyly replied that he was only doing "what anyone would have done". Thinking to herself that someone as heroic as Ben did not belong in Hueco Mundo of all places, Harribel gravely told him that anyone else in Las Noches would have looked the other way to Nnoitra's actions, much to Ben's dismay. She then explained that this only further emphasized her gratitude, and that he earned her trust. Falling in Love with Ben Later, when Nnoitra once again went after her Fraccion, Harribel--along with the other Espada, Aizen, Kaname, and Gin Ichimaru--watches in amazement as Ben used Way Big to save them and give Nnoitra a savage beating for his actions while angrily shouting at Nnoitra to never attack them again. This all but cemented Harribel's trust in Ben beyond all reasonable doubt. She confronted him, along with her Fraccion, and admitted that she had witnessed the beating and commended Ben for his actions. While doing this, she subconsciously began to develop a degree of fondness for him, though she did not really comprehend it at the time. A few days later, Ben brought a little girl called "Nel Tu" into Las Noches, having been spending time with her over the past few weeks. Harribel had confronted him after he had returned from one of these outings, but nonetheless permitted him to continue to do so after he explained the situation. She also allowed him to address her as "Harribel" rather than "Harribel-''sama", unlike her other Fraccion (though they did it by choice rather than by her demand). Nel proved to be rather clingy towards Ben, causing Harribel to become a little jealous, though she did not realize it at first. Defection Revealing the Truth After Ben returned from a mission to Karakura Town and got into an argument with Baraggan that resulted in the latter striking the former, Harribel attacked'' the former king of Hueco Mundo by stabbing him in the side with her Zanpakuto and coldly threatening him. She then took Ben back to her chamber, leaving Baraggan to be punished by Aizen. When Aizen realized that Ben would betray him if he learned the truth, he ordered Harribel to keep Ben from leaving Las Noches, threatening Ben's safety if she refused. He also forced Harribel to reaffirm her allegiance to him, much to her fury. Angered by this, and having become disillusioned with Aizen, Harribel decided to help Ben escape from Hueco Mundo instead of keeping him imprisoned. As she returned to her chamber to discuss this plan with her Fraccion, she silently admitted to herself that she had fallen in love with Ben. After Ben defeated Nnoitra again, he met up with Harribel, bringing along a recently restored Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, much to Harribel's surprise. Nonetheless, she embraced Ben (causing her Fraccion and Nelliel to become jealous, and making him blush) and finally revealed Aizen's true plans. Ben was enraged and initially heartbroken that Harribel had deceived him, but she quickly regained his trust by telling him of Aizen's threats and her intentions of helping him escape from Hueco Mundo. Battle with Ulquiorra On Ben's request, Harribel confronted Ulquiorra, specifically to "help the person fighting him"; that person turned out to be Ichigo Kurosaki. After convincing Ichigo to step aside (and with the timely arrival of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, who wished for a third battle with Ichigo), Harribel fought Ulquiorra, with the latter calmly mocking her for betraying Aizen over something as 'worthless' as love and saying that he lost his respect for her. Unmoved, Harribel said that Ulqiorra would not understand her feelings. Ulquiorra told Harribel that emotions made her weak, but she countered that emotions gave her purpose. As the fight progressed, the ''Quartro Espada noted that Harribel was holding back to a degree and asked if she was doing so out of fear of what Ben would think of her if she killed Ulquiorra. When Harribel does not respond, Ulquiorra again called her weak and foolish for falling in love, especially with a human. Unaffected by Ulquiorra's words, Harribel declared that anymore words would not accomplish anything; Ulquiorra agreed, and their fight continued. They eventually took their battle to the roof of Las Noches, where they unleashed their respective Zanpakuto. As the battle continued, Ben arrived with a recently restored Nelliel and offered his assistance, which Harribel declines. Ulquiorra suddenly unleashes a Cero Oscuras, surprising the trio and saying that he would defeat them at all costs. Declaring that it was time to show Ulquiorra why she was of higher ranking than him, Harribel unleashed her strongest attack, Cascada, and pinned him down, but did not finish him off, deciding that she would allow Ben to decide Ulquiorra's fate. Upon Ben's request, Harribel did not kill Ulquiorra, opting instead to seal him inside a Caja Negacion. After the trio regrouped with her Fraccion, Harribel confessed her feelings for Ben, much to his surprise. They then split up, planning to recruit or in some way neutralize the remaining Espada. Second Battle with Ulquiorra After Orihime Inoue was taken back to Las Noches by Coyote Starrk, the Primera (First) Espada, Harribel--having regrouped with Ben, her Fraccion, Nelliel, Professor Paradox and Ichigo--quickly pursued them, only to be confronted by Ulquiorra, who had escaped the Caja Negacion sooner than expected. They once again traveled to the roof of Las Noches, whereupon, after a brief battle, Ulquiorra revealed his trump card: a second stage to Resurreccion known as the Segunda Etapa. With this new form, Ulquiorra easily overpowered the group, severing Harribel's right arm in the process. Battle with Hollow Ichigo Ben turned into Ghostfreak and managed to keep Ulquiorra at bay. During this time, Orihime re-attached Harribel's severed arm. After Ulquiorra was easily overwhelmed and defeated by Hollow Ichigo, the latter attacked the group. Harribel and Nelliel were no match for the now crazed Ichigo, but working together, they managed to halt his rampage, with Harribel severing one of the horns of his mask, destroying it, after Nelliel distracted him with the use of Cero Doble. Battle over Fake Karakura Harribel, along with all the other Arrancar who had joined Ben, followed him to Fake Karakura Town to confront Aizen, where the group proceeded to easily wipe out a group of Gillian with the help of the Vizards. After Charlotte Cuuhlhourne and Avirama Redder defected to Ben's side, an enraged Baraggan sent his remaining Fraccion to attack the group, but they were quickly defeated. During this time, Harribel and Nelliel released their respective Resurreccione and ambushed Tosen as he was battling Ben, Sajin Komamura, and Hisagi Shuhei, knocking him out. While Ben tried to convince Starrk and his Fraccion/other half Lilynette Gingerbuck to betray Aizen, Harribel and the others, along with the Gotei 13 (sans Yamamoto, Shunsui, Ukitake, Unohana, and Sajin) fought Baraggan, who unleashed his Resurreccion in a blind rage. Baraggan's chronokinetic abilites, especially the Respira, proved troublesome and kept the group from damaging him until Ben finally managed to turn the tide by successfully convincing Starrk and Lilynette to betray Aizen. After Starrk kills Baraggan with ease, Harribel and everyone else confronted Aizen. Despite putting up a valiant effort alongside Ben and her fellow Arrancar, Harribel was overpowered by Aizen, whose own abilities had greatly increased with the help of the Hogyoku. Badly wounded and believing that she will die, Harribel tearfully affirmed her love for Ben before losing consciousness. Like everyone else, Harribel's injuries were healed by Alien X after the latter defeated Aizen. Aftermath Harribel remained in her Resurreccion, despite the battle being over, in the hopes of sharing a kiss with Ben. This did not happen, though Harribel bluntly proclaimed her love for Ben to the Gotei 13 when asked why she stayed by him. This claim was later strengthened when Ggio Vega attacked her in a fit of rage after learning of Baraggan's demise, only for her to restrain him and declare that only Ben was allowed to touch her, surprising everyone within hearing range of this bold declaration. When Grimmjow arrived, Ben talked him into fighting him instead of ichigo, and Harribel and Nelliel followed the pair to ensure Ben's survival in case he found himself in a pinch. Ultimately, Ben defeated Grimmjow, and Harribel threatened the new ruler of Hueco Mundo (she, along with her fellow former Espada, had no intention of returning) into returning to Las Noches. Move to Bellwood After the last affairs were taken care of, Harribel and the other Arrancar were given gigai by Kisuke Urahara and taken to a clothing store by Rangiku Matsumoto. Following this, she and the others were taken to Bellwood and were introduced to Ben's parents, Carl and Sandra Tennyson, who were greatly surprised that a fully grown woman like Harribel could fall in love with Ben. Nevertheless, the Tennysons welcomed Harribel and the other Arrancar, and she--along with her Fraccion and Nelliel--ended up lodging at Ben's house. Life in Bellwood Beach Party When Sandra and Carl plan to go away for a couple of days, they put Harribel in charge of the house while they are gone. During this conversation, they express some doubt as to whether or not Harribel truly loves Ben and fear that she might use this opportunity to take him by force. Harribel, annoyed, bluntly declares that if her feelings toward Ben were nothing more than lust, then she would have raped him back in Las Noches. Sandra and Carl are shocked by this, but Harribel regains their trust by delcaring that her refusal to rape Ben is proof that her feelings for him are genuine love rather than lust. After catching Nelliel in bed with Ben (having snuck into his room during the night by sleepwalking), Harribel admonishes them, but secretly begins to feel somewhat insecure. Later, she meets Ben's grandfather, Max Tennyson, who convinces them to go to a beach party. While the group pick out swimwear, Harribel scares off a group of on-lookers. She begins to feel that Ben will not return her feelings, but becomes inspired by a song being played over the store's radio, and decides to confront him. At the beach, Harribel does not participate in any of the games and stays on Kevin's jet for a while. When she finally emerges, she pulls Ben aside and, after showing him her rather skimpy bikini, asks how he feels about her. Ben embraces Harribel and confesses that he feels unworthy of her, her Fraccion, and Nelliel. Touched by this, Harribel insists that Ben is the only man for her, and when he admits his fear of choosing one of them (for fear of hurting the others), she declares that she will "share" him if it means being with him, much to his shock. After this, Harribel joins the party and begins to enjoy herself. She is confronted by Nelliel, who had secretly listened to the former's converation with Ben and has concluded that "sharing" might be the best way to go, despite admitting that she would like to have Ben all to herself. Later, when Grimmjow arrives to have his weekly battle with Ben, Harribel has a brief flashback, indicating that Aizen's hypnosis over her is beginning to wear off. Job as a Teacher With Kevin's help, Harribel secured a job as a Spanish teacher at Ben's high school. Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun were aware of this, but intentionally kep this information from Ben in order to surprise him. He was greatly surprised, but quickly shook it off. Harribel concealed her association with Ben remarkably well, coming off as a strict teacher to him. She later explained the situation to him. According to Harribel, a number of teachers attempted to court her, but all of their attempts were politely turned down. A number of parents would complain about her after she chastised their children, but Harribel would get around this rather easily. Public Exposure After school, the group went out for smoothies, at Ben's insistence. Following this, they were assaulted by Dr. Animo, who tried to take Harribel hostage, only to be swiftly overpowered by the unimpressed Arrancar. Will Harangue arrived with a news crew and tries to use the event as an opportunity to smear Ben's reputation. Unaware of Harribel's affiliation with Ben, he interviewed her. Harribel insults and humiliates a stunned Harangue on live television, ending her mockery with a cryptic question: where would everyone be if Ben was not around to save them? She then returned to the Tennyson home with the others. Memories Restored Later on, Harribel began training Ben in the art of swordsmanship, presumably on his request. Ulquiorra appeared during one session and declared Harribel unfit to train Ben; due to her feelings for Ben, she would be compelled to hold back. Harribel insisted that she was not holding back, but Ulquiorra stood firm and believed that he would be a more suitable instructor for Ben, and attempted to emphasize this point by defeating her in a sword duel. They were interrupted by the arrival of a group of Hollows, who wanted Ben to rule Hueco Mundo instead of Grimmjow. After Ben turned into Clockwork by accident, he was suddenly pulled into the past and Harribel collapsed in a coma. Upon awakening, she found her memories restored and silently seethed at Aizen's hypnosis. Soon after this and Ben's return to the present, the group went to Hueco Mundo and located the Oasis, whereupon Harribel's Fraccion, now calling themselves the Tres Bestias ("Three Beasts") recovered their memories as well. Ben went outside to think, and Harribel approached him and asked what was wrong. Ben confessed that the Hogyoku had now made him semi-immortal, and that he now feared that neither Harribel nor the others would want to be with him, but before he say anything else, Harribel captured his lips in a passionate kiss, much to his surprise. Following the kiss, Harribel became nervous, fearing that Ben might be displeased by her boldness, but to her relief and delight, Ben shyly admitted that he enjoyed the kiss and asked if they could share another one, a request she eagerly granted. Date with Ben After class one day, Harribel met with Gwen, who revealed Ben's tragic break-up with Julie Yamamoto, his previous girlfriend. Later, she approached Ben and they agreed to go on a date the following day. After a discussion with Ben's mother, they depart for a lake near Bellwood, with Ben wearing an ID Mask given to him by Paradox that gives him the appearance of his 30-year-old self. They arrived at the lake and meet Verdona Tennyson, Ben's grandmother, whom, to their surprise, knows about Hollows and Shinigami (but has never heard of Arrancar before), even saying that each inhabited world has its own Soul Society. She makes a few jokes and gives Harribel some advice on romance, much to Ben's annoyance. After eating a lunch that Sandra had packed for them, going for a swim, and having a "splash fight" (which Harribel clearly dominates), Ben and Harribel bask in the sunlight and begin to make out. At one point, Harribel removes the ID Mask and explains she wants to kiss the real Ben, and they resume their kissing. That night, Harribel goes to Ben's room wearing very skimpy lingerie, explaining to a shocked Ben that she wants to look sexy for her "king". They snuggle up together and fall asleep in each others arms, but were both quite annoyed the next morning when they found that Nelliel has sleepwalked into the bed with them. Preparations While Ben was on his date with Nelliel, Harribel is approached by Yoruichi Shihōin while the latter is in her cat form. After Yoruichi reveals this, she explains that Soul Society might assault Ben in the future due to the Soul King's and the Central 46's fear of the Ultimatrix. Harribel then declares her intention of achieving the Segunda Etapa, and that she will have to train with Ulquiorra in order to do so. Trivia *Harribel is the deuteragonist of the original timeline. *She is the first member of Ben's "harem" to share a kiss with him. *She is also the first to go on a date with him. *Harribel is the first Bleach character to fight one of Ben's enemies. Category:Character Subpages Category:Original Timeline Category:Heroes